An electrified vehicle (EV) is a vehicle that can be propelled using electric power, i.e., an electric current. Examples of EVs include hybrid electric vehicles (HEVs), plug-in HEVs (PHEVs), fuel cell electric vehicles (FCEVs), and battery electric vehicles (BEVs). The EV can include a primary battery system comprising one or more batteries and can output a direct current (DC) voltage that can be used to rotatably drive an electric motor to generate drive torque for propelling the EV. For example, the DC voltage may be converted to three-phase alternating current (AC) voltages by a three-phase inverter, and the three-phase AC voltages can be used to rotatably drive a three-phase electric motor. The EV can also include a secondary battery system, e.g., a 12V lead-acid battery, which can be used to power low-voltage components of the EV.